The Claim
by Red.ghozt.0.6
Summary: Ana and Fade were great longtime friends, But Ana wants something more... Will Fade Submit? BDSM MXF For mature readers only :) this is one of my firsts, Give me some advice on it.
1. chapter 1

This **is just something I made up, characters are my own. Written for mature audiences. There is no main idea, nor is there a theme... it's just random Erotic writings.**

This is just something I made up, characters are my own. Written for mature audiences. There is no main idea, nor is there a theme... it's just random Erotic writings.

Fade finally agreed to let Ana have her way with him , Whatever she wanted she would normally get, she wanted him to be hers. Entirely. All of him, she wanted to claim...

Fade was walking home, He just got off of work and was a bit tired, that much was expected when you're working as a model against a thousand sceneries.

Crossing a few streets and avoiding the occasional glance of strangers as they passed; He eventually made it home, He noticed Ana's car was there in the driveway 'why?' He thought to himself and shook his head, He didnt remember inviting her over.. the last time they spoke he just remembers he agreed to one of her thoughts.. maybe that's why she's here? He mused over this as he jogged up the walk to his house and unlocked the door, Heading inside silently And locking it behind him. He went to his room and looked around, She wasn't in there...

Ana was waiting in the kitchen making herself a drink as she heard the front door of Fade's house open and close.. he was home. She smiled to herself and tucked her raven black hair behind her ear. She was excited for tonight. She wanted this night more than anything.

She downed her drink, it was slightly tangy but otherwise it was great, The alcohol would fog her mind soon enough.

"Fade, I'm in the kitchen!" She called up to him as she started to make him a drink.

She heard some shuffling steps upstairs for a bit and then she heard him coming downstairs. She turned just as he walked into the kitchen and lost her breath. He looked... tired and so... pale, His Green hues Bright against his olive skin tone, His black hair wavy and tangled as it brushed his shoulders. Fuck he was so gorgeous, even when he looked dead he still managed to look as if he was sculpted by angels and his sweats held place around his hips... Her trail of thoughts crashed.

"Ana, Why are you here...?" He asked, His voice holding such authority.

She held up his drink and smiled, Forcing her Brown hues to meet his, "I thought you'd like to have a drink tonight.. " She said innocently, Knowing that wasn't at all what she planned.

Fade smiled and held his hand out,Taking the drink as she offered it to him. "Oh?, And why would you think that...Hmm?" He Asked before he took a good sip of the drink.

Ana thought for a moment and offered up a shrug, "I was hoping tonight we could... Y'know what we talked about last time. I want that." She said.

Fade took a moment and finished his drink in silence as he took in her appearence, He couldn't imagine why he would ever say no to that. She was gorgeous, Bright brown eyes, Curvy figure.. skin like snow. Her hair was in a wavy trail, a few strands were down by each side of her face. She really was something, She should've been a model instead. The dress she wore caught his attention the most, It hugged her body perfectly in all the right places.

"I remember a bit of what we talked about... Remind me again, Ana?" He said, Finally bringing his eyes back up to hers.

"I want to claim you.. it's no secret that I've been interested in you.." She Trailed off as she noticed a flicker in his eyes, Her cheeks turned pink. "To be frank about it... tonight i came for That specific orgasm." She continued.

Fade chuckled and made himself another drink before he responded with a simple "Sure." He took the drink and walked out of the kitchen, Motioning her to follow him.


	2. Please

Ana followed Fade to the living room where he sat down and downed his second drink slowly before speaking again, "Alright, Ana... you can have your way tonight. So what would you like me to do?" He asked softly.

Ana sat in a seat across from him and then smiled, Admiring his build again, He was lean and a good couple of inches over her 5'6 Frame, She naturally had to tilt her head up at him.

"I want you to undress yourself and then sit in that chair over there." She purred, Allowing her eyes to wander over him as he stood to strip off his Sweats. She contemplated what to bind him to the chair with.

Ana stood and left the room with a simple authoritive "Stay." She headed up to his room looking for any ties and belts that he should've had in his dresser. She found them and returned back downstairs to Fade, Taking notice that he had obeyed... That caused her to giggle.

Fade looked over at Ana with a glint of curiosity in his eyes that zeroed in on tthe ties and belts in her hands.

She hid her smile and tied him to the chair he was In, Hands to armrests and legs to the Chairs'.

She wanted to take it slow but then again she really wanted his body to shudder. She leaned over slightly to murmur into his ear all the lovely things she would do to him over time as she tied a blindfold around His eyes, Fade's senses going blind. Ana smiled and started to nibble on his neck Slowly, Kissing, biting... Sucking. Making her way and marking up his chest and shoulders. She caught a few of his groans and her hands ran along his thighs, stealing another sound from him.

Ana's long nails dragging along His inner thigh slowly, Teasing, and taunting him. Fade moaned in distress to all the sensations she was messing with his senses, he couldnt tell what she would to next.

Ana nibbled her way down his torso and skimmed her nails up and down his thighs again, He wriggled slightly. She finally reached his hips and giggled as he tried to move his hands towards her, fighting the restraints. She loved the way he was wiggling around in head, he wanted this to continue as much as she did.

she slid her hand over his rigid member, and gave it a Squeeze, She smiled just watching his body react to all of this, she glided her hand up and down, Stroking as he groaned and moaned in need.

Ana leaned down and nipped at his thighs, Playfully stealing a lick up his dick. He arched his back with a Grumbling moan Needing her mouth being wrapped around his member, He was straining still at the restraints on his wrists, he wanted to grip her head and guide her because the teasing would surely kill him.

Ana smiled and swiped her tongue over the head of his dick, Winning another moan, She smiled and took her time.

"Please Ana, No more teasing I can't... take it.." Fade whimpered softly.

Ana used her tongue, licking up and down his throbbing shaft before she paused at the tip to give the head a good suck, Fade moaned out a Groan as he built up...

Fade panted gripping the arms of the chair and pushing his hips forward, Trying to get her mouth wrapped around his member. She may have noticed that movement, "Say Please" she crooned and continued to stroke his member. "Pleaseee Ana!! Make it stop!!" He cried out in desperate need. He felt his body heat up in embarrasment.. he never thought he would need to ask anyone for anything like she made him. She smirked softly and did exactly that, she sucked on the head of his dick again and then slipped all of him into her mouth, Slowly, Beat by beat.

Fade felt her mouth Hot and slick as it made its way down onto you and then back up again, Her tongue curling around it as she sucked. Fade Groaned louder and She began to Bob her head, Sucking a bit more frequently, her pace quickening as he tried to buck his hips up, He couldn't seem to get any deeper because he was tied up. He growled in frustration just as she took his member as deep into her mouth as she could. Then she pulled back, Stroking his shaft as her mouth slipped away. Fade Groaned and she repeated the process. "Please Ana" he whimpered again, Begging..

Fade was so close and Ana knew it, She could feel it in the way his dick throbbed against her tongue, Deep inside her mouth, She could feel it everytime the head hit the back of my throat and his member would twitch slightly. Fade Gasped another "Pleaseeee!!" For the last time and She gave him her all, Sucking and squeezing, Gagging and stroking. Moaning in response, "cum for me" She pulled back and murmured, and he did, He came so hard the world around faded out...


End file.
